


That Dress Is Hideous, Princess.

by leviiackermanns



Series: Genderfluid!Levi drabbles. [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Genderfluid Levi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviiackermanns/pseuds/leviiackermanns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren regrets telling Levi that the dress (s)he wanted to buy is hideous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Dress Is Hideous, Princess.

**Author's Note:**

> [The dress mentioned in this fic!](http://www.polyvore.com/trina_turk_nikka_floral-print_halter/thing?id=139784496)  
>  This is unbeta'd self indulgent trash. Its not that great but i have a great need for genderfluid!levi.

Levi was flipping through a fashion magazine when her boyfriend came stumbling into the kitchen going straight for the coffee maker, Levi heard him take off the small piece of paper off of the machine before clicking it on.

_Today’s pronouns:_

_She/her._

Levi felt Eren wraps his arms around her seconds later. “Mmm, g’morning princess.” Eren rubbed his face on Levi’s shoulder, “hmm, I love this sweater.”

It was true. It was soft and lilac with little cats all over it. If anyone accused Levi of wearing this sweater to get extra cuddles off of Eren then she’d call them a filthy liar. Eren let go of Levi to go make his morning coffee. “D’you want tea, princess?”

Levi hummed in reply. She continued to flip through the magazine looking for any new fashion tips, then she saw it, it was a pink, floral, halter neck maxi dress. Levi loved it on first sight. She made a noise in the back of her throat.

Eren knew this sound, he placed raspberry tea down in front of his girlfriend and peered at the magazine. “Which one are you thinking of buying, babe?”

Levi pointed at the dress. “That one!”

Eren looked closer at the dress and just stared at it.

“Eren?”

“….”

“… Eren?” Levi tried again.

Eren took a deep breath. “That’s fucking hideous, Levi.”

Levi looked at him and scowled. Hideous? Fucking hideous? Levi would show Eren just how hideous this dress would be.

*

It took three weeks for the dress to arrive at Levi’s door and Levi could not be happier.

“What’s that, my prince?” Eren asked standing at the other end of the hall.

“You’ll see on Saturday, brat.” With that Levi breezed into the bedroom slamming the door behind him. “And don’t come in here to try and peek at it!”

Levi had to make sure the dressed fit him, even if the garment was _made_ for someone his height, it always seemed like clothes makers were just out to spite him because every time he bought a maxi dress it was always too big.

Trying it on Levi sighed; he had to alter dresses so often that he could make this his job.

*

On Saturday Eren waited in the living room for his girlfriend to be ready. Levi always had to make sure that she looked the best she could; never would she leave the house looking a mess. Eren had to wait for half an hour before Levi finally emerged from the bedroom. Eren’s jaw dropped. Levi was wearing the exact dress that Eren had told her was hideous and she was killing it. Most of her hair was pinned back, she had a small amount of eyeliner and lip gloss applied, and the maxi dress that she wore was tighter around her chest but floaty around her hips and legs, and there was peek of her pale pink ballet pumps when she swung her hips a little.

“Holy shit, princess, you look beautiful!”

Levi flushed a little, she grinned. “I knew I would make you regret saying this dress was hideous.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come bother me with head canons and outfit ideas for later drabbles!](http://leviiackermanns.tumblr.com/)


End file.
